Suicidal Tendencies
by flutistgirl41396
Summary: October 31, 1981 occured. Little Kastra Asterids Potter was dropped off at the Dursley home with no medical attention. What if the horcrux in her forehead was more active than it was in the books? How will magic save Kastra from Voldemort, if they can't save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone at Privet Drive always knew that something was wrong with the Dursley's neice. She was never seen outside, except during the spring, but only in the backyard, and at night, screams could be heard from the house. Then on one fateful day in 1985, it got too much and an ambulance was called to the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive. Neighbors left their homes to see the little girl being led out of the home on a stretcher, blood covering her face and hands. She wasn't seen again at the house until 1987, but then left after another 'episode' a couple of months later. Kastra Asterids Potter was truly a troubled child.

On November 1st, 1981, the day started out crisp and fresh for Petunia Dursley. Everything was perfect. Vernon's, Petunia's husband, breakfast came out perfect, and their son Dudley had a full night sleep and was complacent when Petunia woke him up that November morning. She left him in his walking chair as she left to pick up the mail and milk. After stooping to pick up the mail, she opened up the front door, but a horrifying sight that shook her to the core stopped her in her tracks. She dropped the mail and shrieked, "VERNON!" Her husband barreled out of the kitchen and down the hall to his wife. He pulled her aside and gasped at the sight, his face turning a puce color.

A baby in a basket, wrapped up in a violet blanket, with a letter resting on her chest laid out on their front stoop. Vernon quickly picked up the little package, and quickly looked around at the neighboring house, making sure that no one else saw the baby. The baby yawned, and stretched her little arms out. She rubbed her eyes, pushing her long hair out of her face, showing a long jagged scar on her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh, Vernon, what are we going to do? My freak sister left her kid here!"

"Hush Pet and read the letter. There has to be meaning behind all this."

Petunia unpinned the letter from the girl's blanket and ripped it open, skimming over the letter. Her hand rose to her mouth, face pasty, and she gasped. Her hand dropped to her side and she looked shocked.

Impatient, Vernon urged Petunia to tell him what is going on. "Come on, Pet, what does the letter say?"

"Her name is Kastra Asterids Potter. Her parents, James and Lily Potter are dead, and we must take her in because we are her only blood relatives left in this world. It says that if we take her in, we'll have protection from those that killed her parents. My sister."

"Well, then it looks like we're stuck here. But she can't take Marge's room, or Dudley's rooms. Where should we put her?"

They stood there, Vernon holding Kastra, before they looked at each other, then turned and looked at the cupboard under the stairs.

Things were fine in the Dursley home at the start of the Potter babe living there. She was unusually quiet, never crying for anything. It was easy to forget about her until certain nights where she wouldn't fall asleep. There were never any tears but she would scream her lungs out through the night, and when Petunia went down to the cupboard, she would just sit on her cot and stare at you, still screaming, and point at the far corner of the dark little room.

During the day, Petunia was always busy with Dudley, so she would sit Kastra in a corner with one of Dudley's rejected toys. She would stare at the ceiling, reach at a certain ceiling, and clap her hands. One day, Dudley tried to take a forgotten teddy bear away from Kastra, the sad little bear only had on eye, the other eye hanging from a little string off the head. But Kastra screeched and clawed at Dudley's face, her eyes changing into a insidious red. Petunia snatched her large child out of Katra's grasp and slapped the child across her face. Kastra plopped down on the carpet, tears starting to peak around her eyes, upper lip quivering, but the tears never fell. Her little hands curled into fists, and her eyes flashed red again, and she started to bang her fists against her head. Petunia quickly put Dudley in his walking chair, his little feet barely touching the floor and ran back to Kastra, picking her up and pulling her hands away from her face. Her hands quickly grabbed Petunia's hair and ripped it from the strict bun, screaming. Petunia almost dropped Kastra, but swatted her on her bottom. She put her on the ground, and Kastra quickly started to beat her head against the floor this time.

Petunia didn't know what to do. Dudley never had any temper tantrums this bad before, so she had no experience. She pushed his walking chair out of the room and left Kastra by herself.

It seemed like hours before she quieted down enough, so Petunia went back into the room. Kastra was lying on the carpet, passed out, a large bruise forming on her forehead, making her scar pop out even more. Petunia couldn't believe that a little two year old child could do so much damage. Her curly black hair was stuck to her neck with sweat, and her cheeks were a rosy color. Petunia quickly picked her up and put her back into her cupboard and locked the door.

When Vernon got home from work that night, they discussed her little episode, and decided that it would be a one time thing, and if it occurred again, to spank her and leave her without dinner.

Sadly, it did occur again, this time with Vernon home.

They were sitting in the family room, a large fireplace sitting at the far wall, in front of the telly. Kastra was happily playing with that sad teddy bear in front of the fire, when her eyes flashed again. She stood up the only way a toddler could, bending forward, unevenly and pushed herself up. She stood in front of the fireplace grate, keeping the fire back, and wobbled, staring at the fire for a few moments. The Dursley's were busy with a cartoon on the telly to pay attention to the little girl, when they heard a scream. She was sitting off to the side of the fireplace now, blood streaming down her face. Petunia could see a large chunk of skin stuck to the brick fireplace. Not looking, Vernon yelled at Kastra to shut up, but Petunia quickly shushed him, and ran to Kastra and quickly left the house.

She sped all the way to the hospital, and quickly carried Kastra to the emergency room. One look from the nurse, they quickly brought Kastra to a room and got a doctor, bypassing all those that were waiting. Her forehead was quickly cleaned and stitched, Kastra crying the whole time. The doctor, nurse, and a policeman interrogated Petunia on what happened, but she couldn't tell what happened. She told them that Kastra was playing by the fireplace with her favorite teddy bear, and that she went into the kitchen for a quick second to grab a drink, when she heard screaming, and she saw her niece sitting in front of the fire with blood streaming down her face, and she just ran out if the house to get over to the hospital.

They let her leave the hospital with Kastra with the promise to come back if the gash on her forehead bleeds, and to remove the stitches in two weeks. Petunia quickly agreed and drove back home.

Things with Kastra cooled down for the next three years with only occasional temper tantrums from Kastra. There were only slight scares where Petunia would catch Kastra trying to hurt herself. She grabbed a fork and was poking at her scars on her forehead, trying to cut off the skin. She slowly stopped trying to grab at the fork after multiple tries.

Kastra never spoke, even at the age of five. Dudley was in kindergarten, but Petunia held Kastra, explaining to the school board that she was not mentally prepared to start school so early. She brought Kastra with her to the board and showed that the little girl was still not potty trained, and just sat on the ground, still with that now ratty teddy bear. They tried to get Kastra to speak to them, but she just stared at them, then started screeching. She stood up and toddled towards Petunia and sat on the floor behind her chair. The school board excused Kastra from school, and gave Petunia a list of pediatricians and a speech therapist to teach the little girl to speak.

It was after everything calmed down that Kastra struck. She was sitting in the kitchen, mumbling to herself, after a successful appointment with her speech therapist, when she stood up and ran at the countertop corner. Petunia tried to grab her as she streaked past her from her spot at the sink, washing dishes, but Kastra slipped out of her soapy hands. She struck her face on the corner and bounced back onto the floor, hands flying towards her face. She started to mumble to herself louder, and rock herself, holding her face. Petunia crouched in front of her and pulled her hands from her face and regretted it. She cut her forehead against the corner, and her eye popped out of the socket, hanging off of the optic nerve. The eye was almost flat, like a popped balloon, clear eye juice dripping from the iris. Kastra started to scream, and Petunia yelled for Vernon. Vernon barreled into the room, but quickly backed out.

"Vernon! Call an ambulance. I cant get the bleeding to stop!"

Help quickly arrived at 4 Privet Drive. Neighbors left their house to stare as the blood covered child was carried out of the house strapped down on a stretcher, with Petunia running after them, her light cardigan covered in blood. She pulled herself in the ambulance after Kastra and the ambulance sped away. Dudley and Vernon stood in the open doorway of the house, watching the vehicle drive away. Mrs. Figg from across the street walked over to the house, trying to see what was going on, but Vernon dodged her questions and just said it was a terrible kitchen accident, closing the door in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the hospital, Kastra was quickly moved into surgery, trying to save her eye, but it was useless. The iris was completely destroyed, and the optic nerve was damaged. Kastra was going to lose an eye.

Petunia sat in the waiting room, wringing her hands, anxiously waiting for news of her niece, wanting to go home. It was two hours after their arrival that a nurse entered the room.

"Kastra Potter's aunt?" She called, looking around the almost empty room. There were only three people in the waiting room, a 30-ish woman in a lavender cardigan, the front covered in blood, a middle-aged man in a black tracksuit, and an elderly man, with his wooden cane leaning against the wall.

Petunia quickly stood up, and marched towards the nurse, "How is she? Can I take her home? Is her eye okay? How much will th-"

Petunia was quickly interrupted by the nurse, "The doctor has some concerns about her mental health. In her medical history, it shows that this has occurred before. Are there any minor difficulties that you had with Kastra that is not listed?"

"Well, her parents died shortly after her first birthday. She came to us with a large scar on her forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. She is a quiet child, never cried, except on occasion. When she does cry, it's like the world ended. She would beat her little fists at her face at first, but it escalated to running at walls, and grabbing at forks to poke at her head with. There was the fireplace incident when she was two, now she ran at the countertop corner. Can you please tell me how she's doing?"

"Well, she lost her left eye. The optic nerve was too damaged to repair, and her iris was torn. Her eye looked like a popped water balloon. She has more stitches around her hairline and eye socket. We want her to stay overnight for observation. There's a minor concussion, and doctor Wahl is concerned about her mental state. She recommends taking her to get a CAT scan and a MRI. She wants to make sure everything upstairs checks out okay. These are two prescriptions for antipsychotics and a tranquilizer. They need to be taken when she's having an 'episode'. Any screaming or self-harm, give her a one of each. They can be chewed, or ground down into a pudding, ice cream, or anything gelatin. The most common side-effects are small seizures, loss of appetite, lethargy, drowsiness, dizziness, headaches, and mood swings." Petunia took the slip of paper with chicken scratch all over the paper. She slowly nodded towards the nurse.

"Is she in a hospital room now? Can I see her?"

"She's in room 204. I'll show you the way." She nurse walked past Petunia down a separate hall. Turning down another hall, at the very end, she opened the door. Kastra looked so small in that hospital room. Petunia pulled a chair to the bed and sat down, grabbing the young child's hand. Kastra turned towards Petunia, her right eye glazed, unseeing. Petunia's lower lip quivered at the sight of the eye patch covering her left eye, and all the scars and stitches on her forehead and around her eye socket. Petunia couldn't understand why she was feeling so much for this little girl. She reminded her so much of her sister, that it hurt. Petunia regrets never healing their hurt relationship, she was lost in her grief, jealousy and hatred to see that Lily was not the reason for her parents death, or their blunt favoritism. Petunia was always jealous of how people gravitated towards Lily, how carefree and full of kindness her younger sister was. As the elder sister, it was her job to protect her, but when she turned eleven, she was swallowed up into the magical world with no sisterly protection, leaving Petunia behind.

Everything in the magical world sounded so wonderful. You could do anything, heal anything there, but Petunia couldn't be apart of that. And now this lost looking little girl in the hospital bed is soon going to be lost there as well. If things turned out differently, if there was nothing wrong with Kastra, Petunia would've tried to teach the little girl that magic wasn't real, and try to get that awful thing out of her, anyway that she could. But now there were bigger things to deal with. She had to talk to Dr. Wahl about more treatment, should there be an actual problem with her niece. With Dudley in the house, she couldn't stay any longer. Petunia was sure that he would start having nightmares, especially now that they're older and he actually saw the aftermath of one of her 'episodes'.

Kastra Potter had to leave.

After the ambulance left 4 Privet Drive and Vernon Dursley closed the door in Arabella Figgs face, she ambled home and flooed Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. She was placed in her home at Privet Drive by him with the very mission to make sure that Kastra Potter remained safe, and since her health was at risk, it was necessary to alert Dumbledore. She stuck her head into the fire and quickly called out into the headmaster's office, "Albus! Albus, it's an emergency! I must speak with you quickly!"

Dumbledore strode across the office to his fireplace and squatted over the fire, looking into Arabella's aged face. "What is it, my dear? What's wrong with Kastra?"

"She was just taken away in one of those muggle machines with all the lights. There was blood all over her hands and face. Her lovely aunt, Petunia, got into the machine after her. I think she was with her whenever the whatever happened. There was blood all over her lovely cardigan. I tried to get information out of the husband, but he only said it was a kitchen accident. Then he had the nerve to slam the door into my face. The nerve of these muggles these days! Never in my life has that occurred to me! I ought to go over the-"

"Arabella, please. You can go over there later and talk to Vernon Dursley, but please step away from the fireplace. I need to floo to your home to speak with the remaining Dursleys. I have to know that Kastra is safe."

"Alright, Albus." Arabella sighed, and grabbed onto the mantle and pulled herself up, her old knees creaking as they stretched out.

Dumbledore quickly flooed over as soon as she was away from the fireplace. He put an apologetic hand on her shoulder as he passed her already on his way out the front door without a word. He sprinted across the street as quick as his old bones could take him and knocked on the Dursley's door. Dudley answered the door and immediately yelled, "DAD" at the sight of Dumbledore. His long beard was tied near the tip with a light blue ribbon, and ontop of his head sat a nightcap beaded with glittering stars. He was dressed in luminescent violet and lime green robes, with lemon yellow piping. Vernon bustled over to the front door, and one look at Dumbledore, he quickly slammed the door, but Dumbledore's foot got caught in the way.

Wincing, Dumbledore amiably said, "You must not have seen me. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to inquire about the health of the young Miss Kastra Potter. It was brought to my attention that she was taken away in a muggle vehicle with your wife this afternoon."

"It was nothing major. She ran into the corner of a countertop. She doesn't pay attention much when she's playing and Petunia was busy washing the dishes and only saw the aftermath. She'll call soon from the hospital with news. I would go right now, but with Dudley here, I don't want to bring him into that kind of environment if necessary."

"I understand. If you could just tell Arabella Figg across the street of Kastra's health after she returns, I would be forever grateful."

"Okay." Dumbledore removed his foot from the doorway, and Vernon quickly closed the door, ending all conversation without a goodbye.

He thought outloud, "Oh, Pet, you best call soon with news. I don't want anymore of those freaks walking up to my door." Dudley stood in the living room, peaking around the corner at his father.


End file.
